Neurofeedback is a non-invasive treatment method whose purpose is to change the electrical activity of the brain. The method is safe and has been proposed for treating a range of neuropsychiatric disorders, such as epilepsy and ADHD. The method is based on giving real-time feedback to the patient based on the electric activity (EEG) of the brain to train and condition the patient's brain.
The neurofeedback treatment system commonly uses a video that the patient views or an inter-active computer console-type game that the patient plays. The real-time feedback to the patient typically includes one or a combination of a visual feedback (i.e. affecting the view on the screen, for example, dimming, blurring, decreasing the size and so on, or audio feedback (for example, a message or beeping signal). Electrodes appropriately placed on the patient's head measure the brain activity to determine if the patient is concentrating above a controllable threshold or not while watching the video or playing the video game. If less than an acceptable level of brain activity is detected, the system will then cause the screen to provide the (negative) real-time feedback as aforementioned.
In the last decade, with the progress of research and technology in the field, the number of therapists who practice neurotherapy has increased. Regardless, because of the high cost of the treatment due to factors such as the high equipment cost, costly therapist time; and the low availability of therapists, the treatment is not as common as would be expected for a safe treatment that represents an effective alternative to medication.
The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,311,622 (Snyder et al., Nov. 13, 2012); U.S. Pat. No. 8,005,691 (Kumar et al., Aug. 23, 2011); U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,456 (Collura, Sep. 11, 2007); U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,715 (Collura et al., Dec. 19, 2006); U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,513 (Collura et al, Jun. 3, 2003); U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,820 (Palsson et al., Sep. 17, 2002); U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,980 (Monastra et al., Aug. 1, 2000); U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,867 (Collura, May 4, 1999); U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,100 (Pope et al., Dec. 27, 1994); US 2013/066183 (Jin et al., Mar. 14, 2013); US 2010/094156 (Collura, Apr. 15, 2010); US 2010/016753 (Firlik, Jan. 21, 2010); and US2008/177197 (Lee et al., Jul. 24, 2008), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
US 2010/016753 (Frilik) is entitled “Systems and Methods for Portable Neurofeedback” discloses a neurofeedback system including a portable device for receiving, processing and displaying brain electrical activity in real-time. The portable device may be, for example, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a cell phone or smartphone, for example an iPhone®, an N-Gage and a Blackberry®; a handheld gaming device, for example a Nintendo Game Boy, a Nintendo DS, a POSBRO G100 Mobile WiMAX, Sony PlayStation Portable, or similar electronic devices; a computer, for example a laptop; and a netbook. The brain electrical activity is provided visually on the portable device as visual feedback. The system also includes sensors for capturing, recording and transmitting the brain electrical activity.